Carousel
by AJ Angelique
Summary: Late one night, a girl named Sakura crosses paths with Lil Slugger.
1. Chapter 1

Carousel Paranoia Agent: NC-17

Disclaimer – I don't own Paranoia Agent, so shut the hell up.

With that said and done, on with the show!

Carousel AJ Angelique

Late one night, a girl wandered the streets with her hands in her coat pockets and her head bowed in sorrow.

The girl is a teenage native to the city, her shoulder length black has been pulled back by pink hair ties with plastic Maromi figures attached to them. Aside from that, she was dressed in a typical school girl's uniform…except that it had been modified into a very smutty thing adults wore when to liven up their sex lives.

The skirt was way too short and it hung just as low as her ass checks, which were bare due to her wears a white satin thong. The top was way too thin and you could see her erect nipples creating little stubs in the white fabric, which was due to the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. Other that that, she wore the regulation knee high socks and brown loafers with the little tassels on them.

During the day she is Sakura Aino, mild manner A average student with a small group of friends and a loving family; Sakura even takes the time to both help her fellow students with their studies as well as some minor charity work around her neighborhood.

During the night, Sakura dresses up in the smuttiest outfits she can find and willingly allows herself to be rapped by strange me…but only on the condition that when she goes down on them that she applies a condom on their erect phalluses with her mouth. Needless to say, there are few who say no…very few.

Why does Sakura do this? To feel wanted in some small way outside of school and home. To feel wanted by a man could only want a woman. This has been going on for several years now and Sakura has built up a reputation…as well as a group of regulars. For several years, she was happy with this secret life of hers…but not tonight.

Tonight…Sakura crossed paths with a man who pressed her up against the way and used her mercilessly before he let her fall down to the ground once he was finished with her. He used her and threw her away as if she was merely a tissue and that hurt her deeply. So rather than moving onto the next man as she usually did, Sakura picked herself up and walked the streets in a numb haze as she avoided all human contact as possible. With each step she took, she winced lightly with the pain that radiated from her ass hole and she could smell that man's scent still on her body. Both of these sensations caused Sakura to cry softly as a few tears fell down her face.

While crying over what had happened distracted Sakura, she didn't noticed that she was being followed by a gliding figure with a bent baseball bat in his hand that kept to the shadows. He had been following her since the moment that man left her in that alley and she walked in the opposite direction with this hurt look on her face. A grin painted itself on his face at the prospect of using his bat on another girl, so he silently followed her as the sounds of the wheels on his roller blades were muffles by the sounds of the city late at night. He had hoped that she cry out for help at one point, for release from the filth she had encountered…but that seemed to change the moment she began to cry.

Lil' Slugger had been roaming the city streets, his senses open and his ears peeled for the cry of some weakling who needed the hat of his trusty bat. He was in the middle of his wandering when he came across this girl and the man. He stood there for a moment, just watching as the man took her against the wall with this feral look on his face as it seemed her cries of pain only caused him to thrust harder and harder into her already hurt flesh. Though he felt a stirring in his groin at the sight of this, he also felt sicken by this. Lil' Slugger knew that he hurt people whenever he struck them with his trusty bat, but he didn't let them suffer like the way this man was doing. Yet as disgusted as he was with this, he stood there and waited until it was over and instead of going after the man, he was drawn to the girl and followed her instead.

Sakura didn't bother to wipe the tears from her face and did the best to blink them out of her eyes. She stopped in her tracks to take a moment to continue her blinking, but this failed as more tears flowed from her eyes. Sakura looked around for a place to sit down only to find that she was near a amusement park. Seeing no place else, Sakura slipped into the park just as a fat drop of rain fell down on her face. Sakura looked up just as a heavy shower of rain poured down on her. With a light gasp, she dashed over to the nearest shelter she get under, which was the carousel near the front of the park.

Sakura quickly jumped up onto the carousel and moved towards the middle of the ride where she shook herself off slightly before she took off her denim jacket and placed it down on the nearby seat. With a heavy sigh, she began to process of wringing out her hair and skirt. At the same time, she didn't notice Lil' Slugger step up onto the other side of the carousel only to stand back and watch her…very uncharacteristic of him, wouldn't you say?

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Carousel Paranoia Agent: NC-17

Disclaimer – I don't own Paranoia Agent, so shut the hell up.

With that said and done, on with the show!

Carousel – Pt 2 AJ Angelique

Once Sakura was done wringing out as much water as she could, Sakura climbed up on the nearest horse and sat down on it side saddle. Even though it hurt to sit down, Sakura didn't care at this moment she just wanted to sit down and think things through.

"For…for the first time…I'm having doubts," Sakura whispered as she bowed her head to look down at her wet shoes. At that same moment, the carousel jerked awake and began to slowly move again. Too lost in thought, Sakura didn't notice the movement of the circle while her horse didn't gallop like all the others horses did, which all held shadow couples in various stages of making out. At the same time, Lil' Slugger stood in the aisle behind Sakura's horse. As he just stood there, the wheels of his skates moved against the floor and he rolled with the motion of the carousel as he passed behind Sakura several times in her silence.

"I…I just wish…" Sakura started to say as the shadow figures moves into different positions of making love and Lil' Slugger perked slightly at the sound of her voice.

"I wish.." Sakura said as the couples were closing in on orgasms and Lil' Slugger changed the pace of his skates so go with the floor so as he could skate right at her with his bat raised high up in the air.

"I wish I were wanted!" Sakura shouted and Lil' Slugger stopped instantly in his tracks and his bat hovered mere inches away from Sakura's head.

"All I want is to be loved…is that too much to ask?" Sakura asked as more tears fell from her face and landed with loud splats on the floor as all the couples obtained orgasms and drifted away like smoke. When the last couple was gone, Lil' Slugger slacken his body and his bat fell to the carousel floor with a loud clatter. Sakura gasped at the sound as she snapped her head up and locked eyes with the most famous person in the city as he craned his head to look up at her.

The two stared at one another for a moment of silence before he finally reached up and wiped away one of the last few of her tears away. He rubbed the substance between his fingers with this curious look on his face, when he tasted it he found the stuff to be salty. Sakura could sit there and feel his fingers rub against her skin momentarily as he examined her tears.

"You…you're Lil' Slugger," Sakura gasped when she regained her voice. Lil' Slugger looked back up at her as his trademark grin painted itself back on his face He reached up to take hold of the horse and pulled himself up to join her as Sakura gasped lightly in surprise and quickly moved to dismount from the other side. Butt, she only succeeded to swing her right leg to the other side of the horse before Lil' Slugger joined her in the saddle and pinned her back against the pole of the carousel horse.

Sakura's breath hitched in her throat out of fear and she looked up at Lil' Slugger with this worried look on her face. As she stared up at him, she was suddenly reminded of the man who practically rapped her earlier…even if she did go down on him before hand. Just then, Lil' Slugger leaned closer to Sakura and she gasped lightly before turning her head away as she closed her eyes tightly. Yet Sakura was surprised when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her. Sakura opened her eyes and looked up at him with confused and questioning eyes.

"It's alright," he finally said and Sakura gasped lightly as her eyes grew a shade wider with surprise. "I'm not going to hurt you like him," he finished in a slight whisper and Sakura cocked her head to the side just a bit, confused as to how he knew…

Her thoughts were left unfinished though as Lil' Slugger dipped his head down and leveled his eyes with her chest, the skin of which he could see plain enough through the wet fabric of her white top. Lil' Slugger grinned once more before he opened his mouth and latched onto one pink budding nipple. Sakura gasped once again, this time not only from surprise but the sensation he brought just by locking his mouth to her nipple.

Sakura moaned in pleasure as he suckled on he continued to suckle on her nipple and let out a small cry as he bit lightly on her little nub of flesh. Lil' Slugger grinned at the noises she was making and ground his groin against hers, which only aroused Sakura even further and she showed by pressing back against him. He grinned once more as he slipped his hand under her skirt and undid the ties of her thong to let it fall off her skin and lay against the painted wood of the carousel horse. Once this task was done, he unzipped his shorts and freed his erection to let it hit her groin. The moment Sakura felt it his her, she jumped slightly in surprise and looked down at Lil' Slugger with this questioning look on her face.

Lil' Slugger removed his mouth from her breast, leaving this wet spot on her shirt that only helped the wet t-shirt effect ever so more. He then looked up at her with this blank look for a moment before he grinned and flipped the front of her skirt up just long enough to shift forward in the seat. In the next moment, he was inside of her and she let out a strangled cry of both pain and pleasure as she grasped him tightly with her arms and rested her head against his shoulder. Though surprised, Lil' Slugger was pleased with her reaction and waited just long enough for her to relax before he began to pivot in and out of her slick tunnel.

Sakura moaned in pleasure as he rode her on the back of that carousel horse and wrapped her legs around his waist as she locked her ankles behind his buttocks and welcomed him further into her. Sakura closed her eyes as she panted and moaned in pleasure as she unwrapped her arms from Lil Slugger to lean back against the pole, only to be surprised when the pole moved back with her until he could freely access her chest once more and latched his mouth on the other breast. Sakura gasped once more as this brought only more pleasure to her sweating body.

In fact, Sakura was so lost in the pleasure he was giving her that it seemed like forever when she finally came for her lover with a strangled cry. At the same time, the carousel came to a screeching halt as she up righted herself and arched her chest into Lil Slugger as her inner walls clamped down around him as a single tear rolled down her face as she squeezed her eyes shut. Lil Slugger noticed this and stopped all actions for a moment as he stared at it and began to reach out for it…

…when Sakura's orgasm was complete and she began to float back down to Earth, she leaned back against the pole to find that the pole was back to normal. When she opened her eyes, she looked around to find that she was alone. When she realized this, Sakura looked down at the back of the Carousel horse with this depressed look on her face.

'I knew this would happen,' Sakura thought sadly as she swung her leg over and dismounted the carousel horse. But as she stepped off the carousel and walked away from the park, she didn't noticed that her thong was missing when the wind blew her skirt up in the back. Once out of the park, Sakura treaded back home and slipped inside without being noticed before she stripped her wet cloths off and curled up under the covers naked…

The next day, Sakura woke up in time to watch the sunrise from her bedroom window as she had this rejuvenated feeling…as if someone had hit the refresh button on her web page of life. So once the sun had crested over the horizon, she threw back the covers and dressed in her school cloths before she gathered up all her "rape me" cloths and burned them with this satisfied look on her face before she hurried off to school for the day.

Sakura arrived at school with enough time to chat with friends as she collected her shoes from her locker, but she was in the surprise of her life when she didn't find not one but two love letters in her shoe locker. Her friends were awed by the two lettered and giggled about whom they could be a Sakura stood there and looked at the letters with shock. Finally, the shock wore off and she stuffed them in her school bag as the bell rang, warning the girls to get to class.

At the same time, Lil Slugger had been watching Sakura from afar ever since she left home that morning and he had a good view of Sakura at her locker when she found the letters. He grinned his trademark grin when he saw the shocked look on her face but he toned down his grin as he watched her run off to class with her friends to classes, knowing that she was going to be all right without him. So once she was out of sight, Lil Slugger skated away from the school as the strings form her thong dangled from his back pocket.

end 


End file.
